A Train and a Neko
by Utada 15
Summary: Sven happens to find a cute black kitten and takes him in... but when this cute kitten turns into a HUMAN, what will he do? I know, I know bad summary, but its good, swearsies! LEMON! SvenXTrain
1. Chapter 1

A Train and a Neko

Chapter 1: when did a black cat bring so much luck?

**Well, long story short LEMON! Smut might be coming a little later, a little fluffy in the beginning, but who doesn't mind that? First story so please, review!**

**Rated M to be safe... enjoy!**

**TrainXSven **

I ran trying to beat out this stupid rain. _It just came out of _nowhere! I thought then I laughed from my choice of words. _Ha-ha, I just said came… ok now I see why Rinslet calls me immature… and a retard. _ My smile grew even more as I thought about the people I had finally let into my old calloused heart. I had just arrived from Tearju's house to visit Eve.

_God, that little girl sure did grow up…_ I thought to myself. _She's already sixteen, which makes me old... I'm already 29. Eve's already going to her first party this Saturday, and that's only two days away. _The reason I had been there in the first place was to get her measurements, yeah, I sew, got a problem? Didn't think so.

Anyway, I had everything I needed; I just needed to make it. _And if they had asked me sooner I would've had all the fabric too, _I thought bitterly. The party had a princess theme, and I had to make her dress for her, to avoid the chance of someone having the same costume. _So now, I had two days to design and make a dress and then fit it just for one night, God, I think I love that kid too much. If I _had_ said 'no' I wouldn't be running from this rain. _Which, coincidentally, I _hadn't _outrun on my way home.

Finally I made it to my house. The ledge of the house went over the porch and I immediately ran for cover as I tried to save the cloth in the Jo-Ann bag. I ruffled my hair around and watched as little crystal droplets fell to the wooden planks beneath me. I had grown out my dark green hair so the bangs could cover over my eyes. I got tired of wearing my stupid eye patch, ok, correction; I hated little kids asking me if I was a pirate _because _of my eye patch. I wasn't some hippie who needed a haircut or anything, it was just a little shaggier, and like I said, it covered my eyes a bit. And with the help of contacts, my eyes looked completely normal—almost (it was hard to find the _exact_ color of my right eye).

I had finally got my key out and unlocked the door, but as soon as I got my first foot in the door, my wet feet made me slip. So I fell on the cold marble and dropped the bags' contents all over the floor. _At least they made it inside, _I thought miserably. Using my fingers as a live comb, I made my hair comply with me and moved them all out of my face so they lay slicked against my head.

With me getting so distracted with putting everything back into the bag, I didn't even see the little black cat that sauntered over towards me. I reached behind me to retrieve the pin cushion but my hand came in contact with the cat instead. My hand had landed right behind its head, in between his ears.

The cute little kitten held the green pin cushion in its mouth. I kept my hand where it was and brought my other under its chin and rubbed it softly. I felt it purr and watched as he slowly closed his eyes. When I put my hand directly in front of his mouth he let go of the pin cushion and it lightly fell into my palm.

"Good kitty." I smiled looking at his neck. My face fell when I saw a collar on him. "Damn, someone owns you already—OUCH!" I exclaimed suddenly when I felt little demon daggers pierce the skin on my pointer finger. The black cat looked up at me with a look that seemed to say 'no one owns me'. "Looks like I got a spunky little kitten, huh? You're lucky I don't mind that."

My smile seemed to broaden when he tentatively licked at my red, irritated finger. _So cute…_ his sandy tongue felt good against the fresh wound. I used my other hand (the one he wasn't licking) to look at his collar. I turned the red collar around his neck to find a small, round golden pendant that said _XIII. _That was it, no phone number, no address, and no name either. _Weird. Well… I guess until I hear something, I could always keep him. No need for a cute little kitty to drown in the rain. _

To emphasis my point, just at that moment lightning flashed and soon after, thunder boomed louder than a siren. The cat jumped right into my lap. I held him in my arms and started to pet him lightly on the back.

"Come kitty, let's get inside." I carried in my arms as I entered into the warmth inside my house. Kicking the Jo-Ann fabric bags out of the way I was able to close and lock the door back up using only one hand. I sat on my black couch with the cat still in my arms. _I wonder what I should name him…_ just at that moment the train passed the house about a few yards away from my backyard.

I was able to get this house so cheap because of the train that always came around here at the same time every night, 7 o' clock. He sunk his claws into my arms out of surprised. After it passed he looked down where some of my blood started to flow out of the shallow wound. He seemed almost alarmed that he had done such a thing and immediately began to lick at it. I sighed at the feeling and gave a small smile. His amber eyes twinkled with mischief and joy.

"That's it… how about we name you Train!" I exclaimed suddenly. The cat, Train, turned around and his face almost looked like it held a smile upon it. _Maybe having a sweet little kitten won't be so bad…_ I thought.

After a little while I had given him some milk and a can of tuna I had found in my cupboard. Then Train easily fell asleep soon afterward. I had started cutting out the pieces to the dress I had even started to construct it too. But after some time, sleep withheld me from going any further. They just couldn't stay open, and the fatigue was making my vision blurry.

Looking behind me, I saw Train nestled in the middle of the couch, almost invisible surrounded by black. But the even breathing gave his sleeping mass away, that and the small red baby blanket over him. I had stuck my thumbs with the needle about twenty more times with my shaking hands before I finally gave up and succumbed to slumber.

I woke with a start when I heard I weird noise. I jumped out of my seat and looked behind me to find train missing and the blanket sprawled about on the floor. I went exploring, to find my kitty. As quietly as I could, I tiptoed onwards. When I turned the corner I saw the bathroom light on, the beams from the light were sprawled over the wall across from the bathroom. In the light I could see the silhouette of a person standing. _The hell would that be? _Panic seemed to run through me as I saw a small tail twitch in the same silhouette. _They got Train?!_

Immediately, I ran in front of the door to confront the (literal) _cat-_napper. I was confronted with a very strange sight, to say the least. Framed by the golden light of the bathroom was a very, _very_ handsome young man. Oh and if that wasn't enough, he was completely stark naked. And his body looked gooooooood! His chocolate brown hair came to rest on his forehead, to frame his perfectly handsome face, as amber eyes seemed to sparkle as a blush started to appear on his cheeks. He had been facing the toilet so his toned back was facing me and his head was turned sideways to look at me.

"Hey, perv, close the door!" he yelled embarrassed. I tried to move but I couldn't. Shock held me down and soon it became too much weight for me, immediately I fainted.

**Yay! First chapter, done! Review? Pwetty, pwetty pweeeeeaaaaese!**

**Train: why was I naked -_-'**

**Me: like you didn't like it… XD**

**Train: … um? Well, yeah, but still!**

**Sven: I know I liked it…**

**See you soon, please watch for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Train and a Neko

Chapter 2: It's_ Not_ a Dream?

**Okay, so first off, sorry it was so long! And nothing too Lemony happens here but an OC is used. She isn't too much of a major character but I kind of wanted to put her in here. ENJOY~**

I opened my eyes slowly, as sun light streamed in through semi-opened blinds over my window. Lifting myself up until I was in a sitting position, I realized that I was in my bedroom and lying on my bed. Then I felt something warm at my side, looking over I saw a sleeping Train. _He's just so cute,_ I thought. His body expanded and went back to normal at a slow sleeping rate and I could feel him purr slightly as I moved my hand to his head and softly pet to the black fur of his cat ears. "What a weird dream," I said aloud. Thinking back to said dream, as weird as it was, I still found it oddly enjoyable. _Does that make me a perv?_ _ Holy shit, am I going through a mid-life crisis?! Wait, I'm not that old. I may be crazy enough to have a pervy dream of my cat… and have a full conversation with myself, but it's not like I'm a crazy old man, right? Nope, just a crazy 29 year old,_ I answered back to myself. _Yep, that just 'bout sums it all up,_ I said with a small smile.

_Mew_, a small voice caught my attention. I looked down to find my cat looking up at me expectantly. It was then that I realized I had stopped petting him; I chuckled as I went back to my ministrations to the back of his head and ears. He instantly closed his eyes when he began to purr lightly in his chest.

"How was your first night here, Train?" He looked up at me and his face looked like he was smiling again as he answered me with an endearing _meow_. "Let's go ahead and get dressed before our company gets here, 'kay train?" I asked as my hand slipped to the side of his face to lightly rub his cheek.

"Sure!" Train excitedly replied to me. My smile instantly fell from my face. _Did he just…talk_? And just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, my little kitty started to glow. It started as a soft shimmering, until he literally started to generate a golden light from his body.

Then, right there on my bed, was the same brunette boy from last night. And, hey, guess what. He's still _naked!_ I tried to get up, but the boy (Train?) held my arm still and kept it on his cheek. "Do you have any clothes that'll fit me?" he asked and cocked his head slightly, making himself look even cuter. _Ugh, wait—don't think like that, moron! _My breathing had become a little more rapid as I tried to wrap my mind around the situation.

"So… do you have clothes?" he repeated, taking me out of my own brain for a moment. I looked at him again and as soon as I made eye contact with his amber eyes he smiled. I blushed and averted his eyes by looking down at the covers under on us. _Naked,_ I thought again as I saw how the covers pooled around his slender waist. Looking away again, I made sure that I looked at everything _but_ my—not so—little Train as my cheeks turned into a pinkish color.

"Um… uh, y-yeah—hold on a sec." I rose and stood up at the edge of my bed but was stopped by Train still holding my hand. I turned back and saw him giving me a curious face at me and the cat ears on his head twitched. _Cat ears… kinky much? Ok, that's _definitely_ a question for later_… "I need to go get the clothes," I told him. He kept his interlocking fingers in mine and didn't move for a few moments, he just looked at me until a notorious sparkle appeared in his amber eyes.

"Should I…" he trailed off as he began to rise when he wanted to stand up too. His hand went to the blanket that covered his lap.

"No!" I told him as I leaned over and put my hand over his. The hand that Train used was hovering over the tops of his legs, so when I went to stop him from moving it, I was now leaning over him with my hand still in his and the other over the hand that rested on his thigh. "You just stay right there for now, okay?" I told him, I didn't use a stern voice but I tried my best to make sure it didn't sound too erratic. He took his hand from under mine and broke the bond of our other hands.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he gave me an unexpected hug. I was caught off guard and brought down a little; I used both of my palms to support myself against the bed. Then I used one of my hands to catch the blanket that started to slip off of Train's back when he rose up somewhat to hug me. Train backed up a little so he could see my face. "Whoa," he breathed touching under my left eye. "Your eye is falling out!"

"Huh?" I asked, _very_ confused. Without me noticing, he was able to gently remove my colored contact lens. _Oh_, I thought, _he doesn't know what a contact is… is it still wrong to find him cute?_

"Well," he started as he held the contact in his hand, "what is this?" then he noticed my eyes. More specifically, he noticed my eye colors. "They-they're—" I nodded my head grimly. _Damn it, I slept in my contacts again. _I got up again and was able to get from under Train's arm. As I got up I kept one hand on his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't get up again.

"Um, let me go get those clothes for you now." When I lightly pushed him back down he gave me a small smile and I returned it once he made contact with my bed again. I turned and went to one of my drawers. _Do I have anything that will fit him? _I looked through it and already figured that he'd be wearing some pretty baggy stuff for now. He wasn't scrawny or anything, on the contrary he was built rather nicely. Train had muscles but didn't look crazy muscular—like Dwayne (as in the "Rock") Johnson. But I had just a _little_ more muscle than him. Finally I was victorious and found some black boxers of mine that were too small for me, but for him would qualify as shorts and a button down shirt that would be only slightly baggy on him whereas the other shirts would hang off of his somewhat small shoulders.

Turning around, I went to give him his new clothes. I gently handed him the clothes, "do you want me to-to go out?"

"No, it's fine," he told me getting up. I quickly turned my back, instantly I heard the rustling of clothes and stern mumbling. It was the kind of mumbling you do when you're deep in thought. "Humph, Sven these aren't working!" he exclaimed.

I turned around nervously and saw the most hilarious (and cutest) scene in all of my life. In the button down that I gave him, it had about ten buttons and he was only able to button about four of them—and they were buttoned in all the wrong spots mind you. I could see some of the button holes that he missed, and the boxers/shorts that I gave him were just completely wrong. He had his arms going through the parts where the legs came out of.

"Did you want help?" I asked with a smile and small chuckle.

"Yeah…" he pouted, probably feeling a little unaccomplished. I walked over to him and my smile grew and became even more sincere to reassure him that I wasn't laughing in spite of him.

"Here, the shorts go on your legs," I told him as I slid it off of his arms. "Um, I'll turn back around while you put them on ok?" he nodded and I turned my back again. This time when my back turned I heard the rustling of clothing but a lot less concentrated mumblings.

"OK, I got 'em on now." I turned back to see him wearing the "shorts" correctly this time and he had undid the four buttons that he was able to manage on the shirt. "I guess your nails would get in the way for the buttons." I commented as I walked closer to him, eyeing his slightly long fingernails. He raised himself on his legs when I got closer and I started at the bottom of the shirt when I got it to Train, until I made it to the last button by the collar.

"There." I said smiling. He smiled back, making me blush. The boxers that I got him ended a quarter of the way from his thigh to his knee. The shirt unquestionably was baggy, when it had fit me the collar rested neatly at my neck. But on Train, the collar lay astray and misshapen by his collar bones and the sleeves went over his hands. He smiled and cocked his head in that adorable way of his again.

"How'da I look?" he asked cheekily, adding to the cuteness even more somehow.

"Just fine, but Train?" he looked up at me to show he was listening. "Why exactly are you like… _this_?" Train looked down at his body as he tried to cover his ears with his hands and overly large shirt sleeves as his tail twitched and finally stilled when he hid it under the covers again.

"D-do you not like me like this? Am I too… weird?" I looked at him shocked. This whole time he all but oozed self-confidence and an "_I don't give a shit_ attitude", how could he even know the meaning of the word insecurities?

"Oh no Train, I didn't mean it like—"

"Because, I thought you didn't mind. After last night when you saw I figured you actually I don't know… I mean I know it might be weird at first but still…"

"Well," I started, "to be fair, I _was_ half asleep and I thought it was a dream that I had last night." I gave him a small smile to add some levity to this situation.

"'Cause _that_ makes me feel better." Train looked up at that moment and smiled to show me he was joking. "But you were the one who started snuggling. I just brought you to your room—you looked so uncomfortable on that desk of yours, so I figured you didn't want to go back there and sleep. But _you're_ the one who grabbed _me_ and snuggled with _me_." _Well I don't remember that,_ I thought to myself.

"Wait! What time is it?!" I exclaimed suddenly making Train flinch slightly. _Such a jumpy kitty_.

"Um, I don't know how to tell time. I just know I'm able to get tuna and milk when the 'face'," he said this using his fingers as air quotes, "says twelve, zero, zero." I smiled and ruffled his hair before I turned around so I could see the clock on my nightstand. It said 2: 23. _Shit… would she be here by now?_

_Ding~Dong…_ just as I finished my thought, I heard the door. _Well there's your answer._ "What am I gonna say? I can't exactly explain what _I_ don't get yet. What should I do Train?" I asked, finally looking at him again.

"Why don't you just say I'm your new kitty cat?" he said smiling some more revealing perfect white teeth (even though his canines were a little sharper than normal canine teeth). Then he turned back into a real cat again as I became blinded with a bright golden light.

"Wow, you're smart. Why didn't _I _think of that?" I thought out loud.

"Guess _I'm_ the smart one!" Train sauntered out of the now even baggier clothes over him and to my lap.

"Okay…" I agreed reluctantly. "But no talking when other people are around but we'll talk later about… you, okay?"

"I'll explain everything, tail-y swear." He lifted his tail a little and I smiled remembering that he was a cat and had no pinkies to swear with and found it cute that he offered his tail instead.

"Train, you're real cute you know that?"

"Hey, I'm not—"

"Uh-huh, no talking Train." I heard him grumble a few things as the house resonated with the doorbell's musical tones once more. "Coming." I said, hurrying towards the door. Finally making to the door (where someone was repetitiously pressing the doorbell), I peered into the peephole on the door and gently swung it open. When I opened the door, the person standing on my porch still continued to press the doorbell repeatedly to try and get me annoyed. But I could never get angry or annoyed with her because there on my door step, stood my perfect little princess. Well ok, she may not be that little now, but she still is my princess.

She was wearing a black dress, like usual. The flowy skirt of the dress stopped a few inches from her knees and the bust of the dress was black as well but was decorated with white swirls. Over this was a white blazer with rolled up sleeves. Then I noticed her wearing the black and white colored Oxford shoes that I had gotten her for her last birthday. On her head was a white fedora hat (with a black band) and her long blonde hair was put into a side fishtail braid but her bangs somewhat went into the red eyes that were covered with her non-prescription black hipster styled glasses. She smiled, revealing her straight white teeth that were high-lighted by the red-ish colored lipstick that she wore.

"Eve!" I said joyfully.

"Uncle Sven, how are ya'?" she asked as she came into my one free arm for a hug. I moved my other arm so Eve wouldn't crush Train (the girl could give bone crushing bear hugs for such a little thing). She technically wasn't my legit niece, just as I wasn't her real uncle. I was just really close friends with her mom, Tearju, and I did anything I could for her. But it was real awkward the first time she had called me "daddy" one day when she was five. Her mom and I could never be romantic people, especially to each other, so we set her straight that day but its been fine ever since and her calling me "uncle" just stuck.

"Pretty good, but _someone_ just made it even better! Come in, come in. did you bring your crazy friends here too?" just as I asked this question, the said "crazy friends" (all three of them) came into my field of vision. The three of them were all pretty close, it was weird if you ever saw one of them by themselves.

First, the boy came towards the door. His blue-ish hair was cut a little lower, which was weird for me because I had gotten used to his regular bowl shaped hairstyle. Then I realized he also got a new eyebrow piercing. _I guess seventeen year olds change their minds a lot_. Even though he changed his hair, the color gave him away and I realized that he was Leon Elliot. Instead of having Leon's hair framing his face, the sides were shaved and it was longer on the top, but it was kind of covered by his light gray beanie.

He wore his black, dark gray, and orange plaid shirt over a regular black graphic guy's tee. On the shirt was a black and white picture of all of the people in the band Paramore and under this was an orange, offset **PARAMORE** that looked like it was written in the chiller font. He wore dark gray acid washed jeans and all black chuck high tops. On the side of his jeans Elliot wore a silver chain (where his light orange goggles hung from).

"Hey Mr. Sven." He smiled shyly as he waved his right hand slightly. Both of Elliot's thin wrists were covered with three of four weaved friendship bracelets (courtesy of the other friend of theirs). I nodded at him and gave him a smile in return.

_Speaking of the other friend,_ I thought as she came into view. Her tanned skin and dark curly hair gave a big contrast to her light blue eyes. She also used liquid eyeliner on her eyes to give herself a thin cat eye. She smiled up at me, making her somewhat pudgy cheeks dimple. She was a small girl, but her cheeks were huge—they were the good pinching kind. And this is why we always called her "Cheeks" or "Dimples".

"Hola Señor Sven! Is been three days, qué tal*?" her smile grew even more as she asked me "what's up" in Spanish, showing off her spider bite piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. Sonia was full Puerto Rican, and if the crazy curly hair didn't tell you, you'd figure it out. She still had her Spanish accent in her voice, it was cute when she got flustered and forgot how to say a word in English.

Sonia had her black curls pinned to the side and the tips of it were a hazel kind of color. She wore a baggy dark maroon colored thin sweater that said LOVE in big letters but the "L" was backwards and the "E" was somewhat tilted and it was all written in the Kristen ITC font. It hung off both of her shoulders and the long sleeves were tight and went past her thumb, but it had thumb holes so they poked out of the sleeve. Under this was a white button down that had no sleeves but the collar and two of the first two buttons could be seen before the sweater started. The bottom flaps of the white collared shirt went over her regular denim shorts and on her feet were long socks (they stopped about three inches from her knee) and black Doc Marten boots.

"Hey Dimples!" I greeted.

Then, the third and final friend came up to me and gave me a bone breaking hug. She wore her signature black and white plaid skirt

"Sup Mr. Sven?!" Kyoko chimed. She also had a white button down made of chiffon and it had silver studs on the pointed collar. Over this was a black leather jacket, the sleeves of the jacket and shirt were rolled up to make ¾ length sleeves. Kyoko also had black lace up ankle wedge boots with gray socks that cover ¼ of her calf. Her hair had grown a little since the last time I saw her, her black hair was now shoulder length.

"Hey Kyoko. Come on guys, its kinda hot out there. Want any snacks?"

"OOOH!" Sonia boomed, "Anything with um-uh… crap how you say…" she pronounce "you" as "ju" and trailed off deep in thought. "Oh! Um, peanut but-but, um… what it is?" she asked Eve Kyoko and Leon.

"Peanut butter, Cheeks." Leon informed her.

"¡Gracias, Leon! Yeah, what he said, Sven."

"I'm on it," I smiled and went to the kitchen. I started to peel and slice apples and once I was done, I realized how my arms seemed to feel emptier as I went back towards the living room. _Wait, where's—_my thoughts were cut off by girlish high pitched squeals and someone having a sneezing fit. I ran back to my living room to find Eve, Kyoko, and Sonia surrounding Leon who had something on his lap.

"Will you idiots _stop_ being so caught up in your—_achoo—_girlish thoughts and—_ah, ah, ah, ahcoo!—_get this thing _off_ me!"

"But he so _lindo__*****_!" Sonia gushed.

"Yeah, just look at 'im ya' big turd. I can't believe he actually _likes_ you, but it's so cute!"I rushed over and separated the three girls so I could lift Train off of Leon.

"Sorry Leon, I forgot to tell you I got a cat." I gave him an apologetic look and through his now puffy, watering eyes, he told me it was fine.

"Dude, when did you get a cat?" Eve asked.

"Last night I—"

"What's is name?" Sonia asked incorrect in English.

"Train and—"

"OMG, he's so CUTE!" Kyoko squealed, _very_ loudly, making Train jump a little.

"I think I'm gonna leave now, 'fore I die." Leon got up and before I could even say anything the other three came to me and almost ran me over. And when I had gotten my footing, Leon had already left out the front door. The girls continued to coo over Train for another five minutes until they realized there wasn't any more sneezing going on in the room. Eve was the first to notice.

"I think Leon left." _No duh,_ I thought. Sonia just shrugged.

"Shouldn't you go to him and see if he's ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, ju just want Train to jurselves!" she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Eve and Kyoko a playful angry look.

"That may, or may not be true… ok fine it is. But that is your _boyfriend_." Eve and Kyoko giggled as Sonia's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"I think I'll be le-lea, um… how ju say—oh going now too." Sonia waved goodbye as she left out the door after her boyfriend.

"I forgot those two actually went out." I told Eve.

"Ha-ha. I could tell from your surprised face. But they're so cute together…" she trailed off and got a dreamy twinkle in her eye as she pet Train's head as Kyoko nodded in agreement and did the same. "Hey wait, do you have the dress?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Yeah, here, hold Train. And Train," I looked directly at my mischievous cat, "_behave_ yourself, please."

_Mew_, was his only reply and I heard the two girls squeal some more as I went to get Eve's dress. I came back with it on the mannequin and rolled it up to her. "I got all of the extra stuff and embellishments done, I just need to sew them on. I figured I'd wait 'till you tried it on though. And I know it's not the color you said before—"

"Sven," she interrupted me, "that's friggin' amazing! I love it already, and it's not even done!" she hugged the mannequin and then pushed it away so she could hug me, all while holding Train in her arms still.

"Yeah! God, now I'm regretting actually buying a dress. You're uncle's amazing, Eve!" Kyoko said.

"Oh, trust me, I know!" Eve's smile broadened.

"Try it on in the bathroom and we'll see how it fits, okay?" she nodded her head and rolled the mannequin towards the bathroom hallway after letting Train out of her arms. And Kyoko followed her to help her get it on.

"Good job, Train." I said to train when they were out of ear shot and began to pet his head.

"Thanks!" I started petting him with both hands and lifted him to my lap as I sat down on the couch. "Can I change back now?" he asked.

"Hell _no_, not until she leaves with her crazy friends. Just a little bit longer, Train, promise." I smiled as he put his tail in my hand and shook it as if it were a hand.

"Alright uncle Sven, I got it on, here I come." She came out and when she did, I'm sure I even heard Train jump from surprise. Eve had taken her hair out of the braid, so it was a little wavy, which suited the dress.

It was a red wine color and a satiny black. The bust was black, the sleeves started where the bust did so they were off of her shoulders. The sleeves started with the wine colored cloth and then turned flowy and black, it stopped at ¾ the length of the dress but had a slit in the front so her arms could come out. The rest of the body came in at the waist and went straight down, but at the creases of the dress is where the flowing black fabric came out and piled on the ground gracefully.

"Hold on, let me put the rest of the extras on it. And I gotta fix that one seam." I started grumbling to myself as I grabbed my supplies and started sewing everything on. Finally it was done, and with only a minimal amount of sewing needle stabbing too! _Good, no blood on the dress, for now…_

"It looks great Sven!" Kyoko gushed, "and it looks like it was _made _for you Eve. Oh wait… it was." Kyoko was a bit of an airhead, but we all still loved her.

"Hold on, here's the last touch." I said.

"You said that the last time…" she grumbled but happily complied, "what is it?"

"This," I said holding up a red satin ribbon choker necklace with silver and black chains hanging off of it and in the middle was a silver locket with a white stone in the middle. "Like it?"

"No way, _love_ it! Can I even wear that?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, that is why I made it." She looked at me and seemed even more unsure on whether she should take the gift. "Go on, it's fine."

"Hey if you won't, I will." Kyoko said jokingly.

"Thanks Sven, you're amazing." Taking her hair in her hand, Eve helped me put on the necklace. "I can't wait to wear this!"

"I'm glad you like it! Now take it off before you do something and ruin it." I gave her a fake stern look and she laughed as she handed it back then she and Kyoko walked back to the bathroom.

"You're a good uncle, Sven."

"I try," I told him as I set the scissors and pin cushion on the coffee table then landed on the couch, exhausted. I relaxed some more as I slouched into the sofa's cushions.

"Yeah, but you're doing a real good job," I smiled at his honesty as I looked into his amber eyes. "And, well, I guess I just like the fact that you actually made an effort. I always wanted someone who would care enough to stick out for me—even for the most ridiculous reason—and do it just 'cause they loved me that much… that Eve is a real lucky girl. She should be happy she has such a nice family and real friends…" he sighed and trailed off absentmindedly with a sad smile as he thought more about this. "But at least I have a home now," he said trying to lighten the mood, trying to be considerate.

"Train…" my smile slipped and formed into a small, sad frown at his confessions. _Maybe that was why he was so eager to find a home…_ it thought. "Well, now you do too." I promised him. Train looked at me and his eyes brightened with hope. My smile returned as I petted his head and held him with my other arm again.

"Alright Sven, we'll be going now!" Eve bellowed as she appeared by the arm of the couch. Train jumped from my lap and onto the floor to rub against Eve's and Kyoko's legs. She picked him up and started to walk to the door. Reluctantly, I got up to meet them at my front door. Eve handed me my Train—I mean _Train _just Train—and went to turn the door knob to get out. As she opened the door, Train went the other direction and gave me a look that said "don't take too long" I smiled reassuringly at him and turned my attention back to Eve and the door. When she opened it, we saw Leon and Sonia about to kiss.

I was just glad we didn't walk in on them having a full blown make out session (thank _God_), but they both still blushed. Their hand were intertwined and rested on the patio underneath them but Leon's other hand was around Sonia's waist. As we came out of my house, I realized that their lips were only a few inches away from meeting the other.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys." Eve said a little awkwardly.

"Is ok… sorry about Leon early Señor Sven." She apologized.

"Earli_er_, hun." Eve corrected.

"At least I'm getting bet-um… oh forget it, you alls knowed what I mean." Sonia said as she hopped up and we all started to laugh a little bit.

"Oh, hey, you guys never got your apple slices and peanut butter." I realized.

"It's fine, we're 'bout to go now anyway, uncle. Actually I think I'll stay a while, but these guys," she said pointing to her three friends, "they gotta go." Eve told me.

"Ya' damn right I'm leaving 'cause I'm _not_ goin' back into that death house." Leon seethed.

"Ju're so cute when ju get mad!" Sonia squealed as she began to pinching his cheek. Leon took her hand off of his cheek and kept it in his fist as he smiled at her, making Sonia blush even more. "Well, we be going now, Señor!" she mumbled, looking away from Leon.

"Alright guys, take care," I told them as they walked down the sidewalk. The afternoon sun was in their path, so I mostly just saw their silhouettes. From what I could see, Leon was by the road and had his hands behind his head, Sonia was on the far right with her hand in her pocket, and Kyoko was in the middle with her arm wrapped around Leon's waist and Sonia's neck. I waited until they turned the corner and couldn't see them before I headed back inside. When I came back in, I closed and locked my door.

"Can we sit on the porch?" Eve asked.

"Sure." Then I turned back to the house as she sat down on the steps. Looking into my living room, I saw Train right by the door. I bent down to pick him up and went back to the porch to sit with Eve. We talked for s few hours, she told me about her grades (all A's—it was part of a bet she made with her mom where she told her she would get all A's for all of high school and her mom would give her $3,000. To say the least, it looked like Eve was going to open a bank account real soon.), her teachers, some students, and told me a little more about the party that she was going to. Then her mom pulled up a few hours later. The sound of the car frightened Train, so he ran inside of the house. I waved as Eve went into the car and drove off with her mom and went back inside.

Just as I finished with the lock, I felt a warmth come over me. Turning around, I saw a bright light coming from under the coffee table. And because I'm just_ that_ stupid, I didn't look away until it was too late. There was Train in all of his naked glory again, but because he was kneeling (in order to fit under the table), he kept most of himself hidden from my wandering eyes. I turned around when he started to come out from under the table.

"Um, the clothes are still on my bed." I told him, with my back still turned.

"Thanks, be right back." And indeed he was because not even ten seconds had passed before I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey can you help me with the buttons again?"

I turned around with a reddened face and tried not to stare at his chest. "Sure," I told him as I started to button up the buttons. As I did this, my eyes wandered to his collar bones. _Since when did collar bones look so… sexy? Oh God, I _so_ have a problem. And since when was someone's skin this hot?_ I tried to control my breathing and push train's body out of my mind, which was a _very _difficult thing to do! I let my eyes go to the clock behind Train's shoulder. It read 8:17; _yep this is gonna be one _lo-ong_ night…_ I thought as I finished up the last button.

"Thanks, Sven!" Train exclaimed as he embraced me in an endearingly warm hug. _ Oh yeah, one long, awkward night… but I guess I don't mind._ I thought again as I wrapped my arms loosely around his muscled torso.

"Alright, will you explain what you are to me now?" I asked pulling away slightly so I could se his face.

"Of course," he smiled and cocked his head again as "one long night" seemed to echo through my head again.

**Alright guys, finally got chapter 2 done; sorry it took so long. But it's all good now. I'm gonna be working on chapter 3 and hopefully get it out sooner than this!**

**Oh, and whatcha' think of Sonia? I wanted someone like that as a friend of Eve's but no one was like that in the anime so I had to make up an OC. She was inspired by some of my friends who are foreign, but they're German but they get flustered about certain English words. Then I made her Spanish 'cause, well, **_**I **_**am. Oh, and how did I do with Eve and Leon? I thought they'd be like this as older teenagers, and I tried to make Kyoko have the same style but more modern I guess, but tell me what you think if you want.**

**PS: I guess you can tell I used age manipulations here so just to tell you, Eve and all of her friends are 16.**

**Reviews always accepted, RR, so bye for now! See ya soon I hope. ****Cagar****, writing is a **_**lot**_** harder than I thought, jk jk, alright bye now! :D**

*****This means "cute" in Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

A Train and a Neko

Chapter 3: Elucidation From The Past

**Hey guys, I'm gonna update every week so, like, on Sundays and such… at least, Imma try. Teehee, oh and guess what guys, lemon! Well sorta, not **_**exactly**_**… -_-' look, just don't judge me… please?**

"Alright," Train started as he lay on the pillows, bringing his hands behind his head while he crossed his legs, trying to get comfortable. We had moved to my bedroom for his explanations dues to how late it had gotten. "I come from a place called Chronos. That is where they deal with anyone… 'different'." He explained.

"Different, as in…?"

"As in me, people—or _things_—that aren't exactly human. Just like my race, or whatever I am. They call us nekos—people who aren't fully human but aren't fully cat either. No one knows for sure where we came from—whether we were test tube babies gone wrong, or just appeared since the beginning. It's like the whole chicken-egg scenario."

I nodded my head to I was following his explanations. And I smiled slightly once I remembered the first time Tearju had told me the "what came first—the chicken or the egg?" thing. I hadn't known the answer so I sat down on her couch and sat there for a good five hours trying to figure it out. Then, when I realized I would never know, I got up off of the couch and made myself some mac and cheese (the blue box kind!). As I finished my reveries, Train continued talking.

"They told us we were safe there, no one would harass us or treat us badly. But they… pretty much lied to us. All they ever did was tell us how we were all stupid and… ugly—mostly me. They said we were lucky to have a home, 'cause no one else would want us to even get close to them. But they fed me, more or less, and gave me somewhere relatively safe to stay; and I didn't know it was bad so I figured that's just how people would treat me and that other people—normal, human people would hate me even more. So we all stayed there and put up with them."

During this, he sat up trying to look serious. But as he finished, Train bowed his head embarrassed. Suddenly I felt really angry. _I don't know who "they" are, but they're not gonna be alive for long!_ I proclaimed in my head. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. Capturing his attention with my hand, he raised his head and looked into my eyes and smiled a bit.

"They called me jinx," he said with a sad, nostalgic smile. "I was kind of left for dead by a dumpster, at the time they only had a few nekos in their lab so they took me in out of convenience. They never once let me forgot why they actually took me in." he said slightly mad. "At first I didn't know how to do anything, and was shunned by the other nekos for being a weakling. And they made fun of my eyes. The others didn't have eyes like mine, and thought I was weird. I still don't understand how they came to that conclusion when they didn't even know me," he grumbled the last part with a pout. "I found out later that my eyes were different because I had more feline in my DNA. Every other neko usually had a 50-50 DNA ratio or somewhere around 40-60. I was the only one who had a 70-30 cat to human ratio. And I was kind of valued less than the others, until they wanted to make us go through different tests, until I had a needle in my arm; I was nothing to everyone and everything." He furrowed his eyebrows at the memories but didn't lose our eye contact. I saw the sadness swim through his almost glowing eyes.

"I'm glad you got out Train." I smiled at him and brought him a little closer to him. "But how did you escape from there?"

"Well, whenever I could, I trained myself. And after a while, they found out what I could do. Because they actually thought I could be of some use to them, they brought me out and as soon as I got out, I ran away. That was when I realized I could turn into a cat. I got so exhausted one day, from running and jumping on houses and from hunger—I didn't know how to get food, so I passed out in a dark alley. When I woke up, I was a kitten—a _black_ kitten. I found it horribly ironic," he gave a small grimace-y smile and looked down.

I leaned closer and used my other hand to lift his face towards mine, so he would look at me again. His face was close to mine, making it possible to feel the heat radiate from him. Looking at him I could see a small blush had appeared on his cheeks. And as I kept staring at him, I started to lose myself in his eyes. _How could anyone find this beautiful creature ugly? Holy shit, what did I just say?_ As if he could hear my thoughts his blush spread to his whole face and became an even deeper shade of red. I leaned forward even more to look into his face.

His eyes were like the clearest golden topaz stones. Train's eyes also had small hazel flakes going through them. The slits of his pupils were surrounded by a bright spring green. I loved his eyes… _and these are supposed to be the ugly eyes that caused Train so much pain?_

"Sven, are you ok?" Train concerned, and cocking his head.

"No… you're eyes," Train looked down again when I brought up his biggest insecurity. But the hand on his face stopped him and eventually he looked back up at me. "They're so mesmerizing; I think they're the most beautiful things in the world." His blushed intensified at my words and I leaned forward even closer. "I think _you_ are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, Train. Please don't believe those Chronos people, they were obviously blind."

Train's blush became even redder as I leaned closer, to get a better look at his eyes. He brought one hand up and held onto the front of my shirt. "S-Sven…" he trailed off not knowing how to finish (let alone start) his sentence. Train's other hand went up to my face to cup my cheek. I moved my hand from the side of his face to his chin to tilt it upwards to my lips my other hand stayed on his shoulder to make him come closer towards me. He closed his eyes as we got closer making it impossible to see his striking eyes. But I didn't mind, knowing an even sweeter prize was a few inches away. _His lips… they're so soft,_ I thought when my mouth finally met his.

He was completely inexperienced when it came to kissing and it made him even cuter. I licked his sinfully soft bottom lip until he got the hint and opened his mouth. Once he allowed my tongue to continue, I entered it into his mouth. He was shy at first so I softly grazed my tongue over his. I heard him sigh out a little in the kiss as he started to relax. Train let his tongue go towards mine bravely, making me smile slightly.

I broke the kiss to look at him again. Train still sported his blush, but it had gone down some, and it made his eyes look even more vibrant. A faintly smile appeared on my face once I could see his beauty. I brought my hand down to his waist and used the hand that was still on his chin tilt it even higher so I could go to his neck. He sucked in a breath when I first kissed him there but then Train started to breathe in short, hard puffs erratically. I licked Train from the base of his neck to his jaw bone.

"Aaah…" Train sighed at the foreign but pleasant feeling.

Slipping my hand down to the side of his neck and using the hand that was around his waist, I brought his body even closer to mine. Train's breathing became even wilder as I continued my ministrations. _Sven what are you doing?! Are you an idiot? You can't do something like this! _Just then Train made the most adorable sound, it was a mix between a moan and a sigh (and it seemed like he was slightly purring). _Are you _sure _I can't do this, brain?_

"S-Sven…" _here it comes_, I thought. _As long as he rejects me nicely, maybe my ego will still be able to repair itself… maybe. "_Sven, m-more… please…" _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting… _I stopped kissing Train's neck and pulled back a little so I could see his face.

"More?" I asked, just for clarification's sake.

"Please." Train said again as he leaned forward, into my chest with an intense blush. He lifted his face slightly to lick the front of my neck. The coarse texture of his tongue felt delicious and I shivered feebly when I felt one of his sharp fangs brush against my skin.

Bringing his face back to mine, I slowly guided us down to my bed. As soon as his head met the soft pillow, I kissed his full lips again. I realized I loved the texture of his tongue the more I ran mine over his. Pulling back once more, Train was able to get some air back into his lungs. I looked down at his face from my higher position. His breathing still hadn't calmed and came out heavily. Train's cheeks were still red from his blush and his pupils were dilated.

Then, with both of Train's hands still balled up in the front of my shirt, he rose up towards me. Once he was directly in front of my face, I felt his sandy tongue on my lips. Slowly, he licked my lips a couple of times until he moved lower. I felt Train's tongue slowly run over my adams apple and he was able to make it to my collar bone before I had reached my limit.

I brought him back up to my face so I could kiss him and brought him back down against the bed. As we lay back down I deepened the kiss and I could hear Train's purring start up again. I felt the vibrations of his purrings from his chest and through mine. To return the favor, I went lower and started to lick and kiss his neck. As I did this, Train's purring became even louder. _I think this just might count as grooming,_ I thought. I smiled as I licked his collar bone.

I unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt to get to more of his body. After unbuttoning the first two, my fingers ran over a darker part of his skin. _A brith mark_? I asked myself. Pulling the shirt farther away from his chest, I saw that it was the roman numeral thirteen (_XIII_) and it was a shade darker. When I licked it, Train let out an even louder animalistic, but cute, mewling sound. Looking up towards his face, I could see his blushing face and astonishing eyes. In those beautiful gems, I saw what looked like… pain? With furrowed brows, I brought myself up to Train. But I left my hand on his chest to lightly trace the scar.

"What is that, Train?" I asked him. He averted his gaze from mine but still answered me.

"That's where they branded me. It's a thirteen 'cause I was the thirteenth one there." he answered back.

_Sven, you idiot, you can't do this to him. Not now, not when he's just started to open up to you. And after what he's been through._ As I lost myself in thought, I started to run my fingers over Train's brand mark.Train's breathing had finally calmed, but once I started to trace over the branding, it started to become a little erratic. _So cute…_ I thought leaning in towards Train's face. As I leaned, Train's eyes began to close. _No, no you idiot!_ I reminded myself. I grabbed the sheets and wrapped both of us in it. With his confused, amber eyes Train looked up at me.

"Uh-um…" I stumbled, "It-it's time for bed. So, goodnight now." I reached over Train to turn the lamp light off. As I did, he caught my hand and wrapped it around his waist. As I small blush spread on my cheeks and a small smile pulled at my lips, I looked down at him.

"You… you don't regret taking me in now, do you?"

"Of course not. I just… I don't want to sit here and jump you, not _this_ early anyway."

"So you will jump me then?" he asked, getting childishly excited.

"Hmph, you're a pervy little cat." He smiled and quickly turned around to turn off the lamp behind him. Just as quickly, he was by my side again. I kept my hand around his waist and put my other to the side of his face as we lay down on my bed. As soon as I felt myself start to drift I brought him even closer and nuzzled the top of his soft hair and head. "Goodnight Train."

"G'night Sven." Train kneaded the front of my shirt and once he was completely comfortable, I heard him purr. It was so cute and helped lull me to sleep. I craned my neck to see the clock that rested on the bed stand behind me. I turned my head back around again and rested it against my pillow, next to Train's face. And just when my brain had registered that the clock had said 9:52, all of my senses shut down and I fell into a deep sleep.

**(Train's POV)**

I pretended to be asleep until it Sven finally fell asleep, around ten o' clock. _Am I really that bad? How much does it take to make a man wanna bang ya? I mean, he was just about to… and he probably hadn't done that in-inn a _while._ Oh God,_ I thought, _I'm all gong ho just giving my virginity away to him. But he gave me places to stay and makes feel at least a little wanted. Unlike those bastards…_ just then Sven moved in his sleep. My breathing halted and my tail went rigid.

Once he stopped moving, his rhythmic breathing started up again. My tail, unintentionally, started to swish in time with his breathing. I let out a small, sad sigh as I tried to get out of the bed, but then I felt Sven's grip on me tighten and bring me back down towards him. I snuggled into his chest as he spooned me. I moved slightly to get more comfortable and then Sven started to talk in his sleep.

"Don't go… don't leave…" he whispered into my neck as his grip tightened yet again. When I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I began to purr slightly. _He's the only one who has ever made me feel like this…_ Sven still breathed on my neck, making me squirm in slight pleasure.

I tried to settle down, but it was easier said than done. Finally, I just melted into him and allowed his breath to land on my neck. As I sunk deeper in his chest, I began to purr unintentionally. _The only one…_ my mind thought again. My fingers went to the front of my neck, tracing over the trails Sven's mouth took. I stopped below my collarbone when I felt my brand mark. I could feel my eyes clouding over at the bad memories, the day I got this (literally) cursed brand it was supposed to be sunny. I remember because _they_ had promised and said we could all go outside. But5 the weatherman lied, it rained. It rained heavily for that whole day. I think this was around the time my nick name, jinx, came about. And as soon as the burning metal, I was put outside.

The water didn't help the stinging but it did camouflage my tears from the pain. Pressing up against the brick wall, I brought my legs up against my chest to protect my new wound from the unforgiving rain. I was actually glad I wasn't given my shirt back because the fabric would just irritate the burned flesh. Then _he_ came to me. His dark, damp hair covered his eyes and most of his face as he picked me up and brought me back inside.

At first, I was just glad to be out of the rain (I was still shivering).

At first, I was just happy that someone cared enough to come and get me.

At first, I didn't care about what had just happened to me.

At first, I thought he—_someone—_was finally going to be taking care of me.

At first, I thought someone actually cared about me.

Then, I saw his face. When his purple, emotionless eyes met mine, I realized he was the one holding me down when I was branded. I didn't even try to barter with the woman holding the half melted metal, already knowing she had no soul. I begged and pleaded with him to at least let me go and undo the bondages, to give me one last chance to run. Bat all of my pleas fell on deaf ears. I guess my screams of agony traveled through those same unhearing ears.

I froze from fear, _what else will he do? What else_ can_ he do?_ My brain repeated over and over in my head as dread burned through me. I shied away from him and shrunk back from his touch. But his gaze told me to do what he said. So when he told me to come towards him, I did just that like the giant dumbass that I was.

In one swift motion, he had pinned me to the floor by holding my hands by both wrist to the floor. This was before I had started to work out, so I was weak—easy prey. I was already struggling, but I started to squirm even more once I felt his gaze on my new burn.

"Stop moving, or else." His toneless voice commanded. I instantly stopped when I heard his cold, steel-like voice. Without my consent, tears gathered in my eyes. and because I couldn't use my hands, they slipped down both of my cheeks.

"Please," I begged in a barely audible whisper.

"Shut up!" he bellowed. I jumped slightly and leaned away from him (as much as I could any way). I closed my eyes out of fear as he started to lean down towards me.

"Janus, if you don't get off that piece of shit _right_ now, so help me I'll shove your face so far up your ass…" the woman trailed off as Janus started to chuckle. I heard the click of boot heels until her silhouette was by our sides. Her icy blue eyes shone with maleficence as she ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

"Hey Sephiria," Janus replied.

"You still haven't gotten up yet." She reminded him, coldly.

"Fine, fine." He sighed as he reluctantly rose from me and finally stepped away. I crawled backwards a little to get even more distance between us. I supported my weight on my elbows once I had gained enough courage to speak.

"Th-thank you for—" Sephiria interrupted me with a fierce gaze and continued to talk to me.

"Listen bitch, or whatever you should be called, I suppose you aren't a female dog. But a female cat, now what would _that_ be ca—"

"But I'm a boy." I told her confused. She slapped me before I even realized what she was doing then I felt myself being pressed against the ground again. My cheek stung and I could feel the heat radiating off of it as he heeled boot held me down. Her very, very _pointed_ boot, the heel almost broke skin and she was barely putting pressure on it… yet.

"Don't you _ever_ interrupt me again. Not unless, of course, you actually want to die. It would save us all a lot of trouble. Now back to what I was saying. Are you ready to listen now, idiot?" she looked down at me as if I was the squashed remains of a dead bug on the sidewalk. I nodded feebly.

"Speak," both Janus and Sephiria said at the same time.

"Yes… I-I'm ready to lis—"

"Good," Sephiria started. "Alright first off, dumbass, I don't give_ half_ a rat's ass about you. But because I don't know how regular human…" she trailed off, looking at Janus. A few seconds later she looked back at me and continued, choosing her words carefully. "How human residue will affect our subjects. But hey, maybe we can use you to find out. It's not like you actually _matter_ or anything." She tilted her head and gave me an evil smirk. "And if this had nothing to do with you or your kind, I'd let him do every sick, twisted thing he wanted to do to you. Got it?"

"Yes, totally and completely, ma'am." I told her, slightly frightened.

"Aw, how cute, _it's_ trying to be polite and civilized!" She beamed in mock excitement. Then I felt her heel go over my semi-healed burn wound. It opened the wound and punctured my skin even deeper with that devilishly pointed heel. "  
But this, this I can do." She smiled widely at me as I writhed in pain.

"You're such a sadistic bitch." Janus told her. Sephiria just smiled a sadistic smile.

"I don't deny that fact," and with that, she lifted her foot off of me. She then leaned down towards me and grabbed my hair with her left hand and yanked a handful of it so I would look at her as she wrapped her right hand around my throat. "Second," she continued, "don't forget that if you get me mad enough, I won't think twice about slitting your pretty, delicate neck." She threatened. I tried to swallow and realized that her hand wouldn't permit it.

"Bastards," I choked out through clenched teeth, "why do you have to do this?" her eyes went wild with rage and I instantly regretted saying a word. Her right hand slowly inched lower towards my chest. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her fingertips lightly go over the cavern where it resided. I felt excruciating pain when her nails raked over the burn that her boot had already violated. After pierced me with her sharp nails, she released the hair in her left hand suddenly making me fall back. I hissed in pain once my head hit the cement floor, hard. Sephiria just got up without another glance at me and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, and to answer your question," she said once she made it to the door, "I do it because I can. Because _you_ are trash but _I_ am actually worth something. Don't you dare forget that fact! Understand?" she asked finally looking back at me.

"I-I understand… I am nothing." I told her with an emotionless voice, looking down out of embarrassment and to hide the tears that I willed to stay down.

"Good. Janus!" Janus immediately looked at his superior when his name was called. "Put him where he belongs," and then she left.

Janus grabbed both of my fore arms with one hand and led me out of the room so he could bring me to another where my cage was located. He wasn't being as gentle as he was outside; hell the rain burning my fresh wound was being gentler. And I was sure being hit by a bus would be gentler than both of those fuckers put together. I was literally thrown out of my thoughts as he pushed me into my cage and landed on my face.

"Pathetic," he murmured as he closed my cage's door. Once he left the room, I was surrounded in darkness. I curled up into a pathetic ball and wept. Later, when I finally escaped, I looked back on those times to realize that I was different. I was stronger, and would never be easy prey again.

While I was on the streets, I realized that I could turn into a cat. It was an accident, but I was still happy I could do it and found out how to control it. But it took a lot out of me. And I was real tired, and hungry. Once I met Sven, everything changed for the better.

Before Sven, I had never had a full stomach, never shown any kind of care, and was never held; let alone with this much love and warmth. I sighed when I felt his arms around me, returning me back to reality. _Never…_ my mind echoed over and over again as I turned so I could lay on Sven's body. "Don't go," he repeated. I sunk into his chest and arms.

"I never will," I whispered back. _I'll never leave…_ I vowed in my head. "I love you, Sven." I told him. I felt him relax around me and as I felt my eyelids start to close, I repeated, "I love you," to him. _I know he'll keep me safe, so I'll just have to love him with all of my heart in return_. I let slumber take over me and I succumbed to its wishes as I slowly drifted off. "I love you." I whispered one more time. And in my lucid state, I think I might have heard a mumbled 'I love you too' and with that, I slept soundly for only the second time in my life.

**Ok, sorry it took so long. And pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase don't be mad about what I did to Train! That's why it took so long, I didn't want to write it. But hey, I did. And just for "clarification's sake" I do know that Train's XII is actually a tattoo but I figured for what I was going for, it would be more appropriate to say it was a burn and he was branded. Please review and Imma be working on the next chapter, I promise lemons later! 0/0**


	4. Chapter 4

A Train And A Neko

Chapter 4: For The First Time

**soooooooooooo sorry, promise I'll update faster my computer just hates me i guess -_-' Oh, and blame **Jamaican Princess Rocquellan **cuz its her fault for making an awesome story, "License to Love" (l'M ON CHAPTER 13!). Oh, and blame Mrs. [fudging] Chubik with all her assignments. I mean really, it's like the end of the year ease up, she's just mad cuz shes going bald! anyway, please enjoy it!**

I woke up with a warmth surrounding me. This warmth, also known as Sven, made me smile as I slowly climbed out of my semi-groggy state. I realized I was too comfortable to move so I decided to stay in Sven's strong arms. His one arm was under my head and caressed the back of my neck,and his fingers were still somewhat intertwined in some of my hair. the other was wrapped around my torso and met his other hand on the back of my neck, this was the arm/hand that had me so close to his body. Both of my hands were both in front of me, resting on his chest.

My smile widened when my hands dipped a little lower to feel his well-defined abs. I felt my tail twitch, it was a habit I had for as long as I can remember. If I was feeling restless, nervous, or giddy I either made it twitched around or just held it in my hands to stop my tail from doing this unconscious act. Then an idea occurred to me and my tail inched closer to Sven's body as I started to act out my plan.

The tip of my black tail slowly inched up Sven's thigh. I found myself loving Sven's body even more as my tail replaced my hands over his abs. He moaned slightly in his sleep. The vibrations of his moans were sent up my tail, making me shiver and start to purr. Sven began to breathe a little heavier as my tail went under his shirt to feel him even more.

As soon as my tail came from under his shirt he woke up. My breath caught in my throat when he locked eyes with me. When I felt his hand slide down my back and to my tail, my breath hitched even more. His long pointer finger slowly ran over the part of my tail that connected to my back until he wrapped his whole hand around the base of my tail and started to stroke it. My face immediately flushed at the euphoric feeling.

"Sven..." I tried to speak but found myself at a loss for words. And even if I was to these words, I would've been too busy purring to do much else.

"Good morning to you too, Train." He replied breezily, as if he wasn't doing this to me.

"What i-is this? What are you..?"

"It's payback." He said with an evil glint in his eye and I soon found myself realizing that I liked it. I held on tightly to the front of his shirt as my blush and, already wild, breathing intensified. If he keeps doing this I'll... my thoughts were cut short when his alarm clock went off.

His alarm was a rooster crowing. Really? I thought. It broke the mood, to say the least. He reached over me and turned the alarm off. His other hand was wrapped around my waist and he brought the hand that turned off the alarm clock to my face and cupped my cheek. I smiled up at him.

"Morning." I greeted Sven shyly, avoiding his eyes but still smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Train." He stopped to lightly kiss my forehead. "Want some breakfast?"

"I'm Fi-" I was cut off when my stomach made a very loud gurgling sound. I blushed under Sven's gaze again.

"I don't think so, come on." He got up and extended his hand to me. I pouted at the loss of contact. "What's wrong?" Sven asked.

"I still wanted to cuddle." My explanation came out sounding a little more childish than I wanted. He laughed as soon as I was done, and when Looked up, I glared at him.

"Ha... sorry, that was just really cute. Here," he started before I could interrupt him and say that I wasn't cute. "If you get up now, I'll carry you to the kitchen." I eagerly stood on the bed and jumped into his arms. He swayed back from surprise at the sudden weight in his arms, but he didn't fall over. I thought he would put me back on the ground but true to his word, he kept carrying me and walked towards the kitchen. I guess he wasn't kidding, I thought as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

Burrowing my face into his neck, I started to purr when Sven rubbed a sensitive part of my back and my tail swished contently. "You're cute when you purr like that," he told me. I was about to object to his comment but when I opened my mouth all that came out was more purring. Lifting my tail, I was able to wrap it around his waist and go under his shirt again. I tried to do something to his back and get a reaction out of him but by the time I was able to think clearly, I found myself out of Sven's arms and sitting in a chair. I looked up to see Sven smiling as he started to walk away. no fair, I thought.

"How about some pancakes?" he asked turning away from me to get things out of his cabinets.

"What are those?" I asked with a confused face. Sven turned back around with a surprised face then it turned to a slightly sad one.

"Well, I guess it would make sense if you didn't know what they are." he said looking at the tiled floor of his kitchen then his attention was brought back to me, "they're something people usually eat a lot for breakfast." he informed me.

"Oh... is it yummy?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, very." he replied, chuckling. "What kind?" he asked turning back around, this time going to his refrigerator. "Chocolate or blueberry?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know what either of those things are..." I looked down when he turned back towards me again. Damnit, I thought.

"Come here."

"What for?" I asked.

"Just come here." He told me. I got up and walked over to him. "Now close your eyes." he commanded. I gave him an incredulous look before I finally comply to him. "Open your mouth." I blushed and clenched my jaw before I opened my mouth slightly. "More," he said. For God's sakes...

Then I felt something go into my mouth, actually multiple things. Instinctively I began to eat them. They all like they were round and they felt cold on my tongue. When I bit into them, I felt them all burst. Opening my eyes I saw a smiling Sven looking at me expectantly.

"What is this?" I asked with my slightly full mouth. Some of the unknown object's juice slipped out of mouth and onto my bottom lip. I liked it up loving the sweetness of it. Sven blushed and it took him a minute to answer me.

"Those were blueberries, wanna try chocolate now?" he asked. I nodded my head excitedly. My eyes closed as my mouth opened waiting for my next surprise. i heard Sven going through his refrigerator again and felt his presence in front of me. Then I heard the sound of something getting broken in half. The sensitive ears on my head twitched at the sound. I felt something cold land on my tongue again.

"Don't chew this one." Sven instructed me before I could do anything. I was glad he told me because I was just about to bite into it. This time, the object was in the shape of a block.

The cold black then began to unthaw and get softer. As time went on, I could feel it melting. I swallowed it loving the way the sweet liquid-like substance slid down my throat. Opening my eyes again, I joined Sven in smiling.

"I want that in my pancake! what was it?" I asked even more excited. I wonder if that thing had some kind of energy powers...

"That was the chocolate," Sven said through his laughing and gathering up all of the things he needed.

"Well, I like it!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't even tell..." turning around, he pet my head and ran his fingers through my hair. When he brought my face closer to his, I could feel myself blush. "Maybe giving you chocolate this early was a bad idea. Your pupils even dilated..." he trailed off as our faces became even closer.

"I-I guess it can't be helped now, right?" I asked somewhat coherently.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Wanna make your first pancake?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Immediately I ran over to the counter where he put all of his ingredients. "Whaddaya do first?"

"First, we gotta make the batter. So hand me that sack of flour." I gave him a questioning glance. "Um, the blue one. here," he gave me a cup that had writing on the side of it. "You can use that to measure with."

"OK?" I said uncertainly. I put the cup in the sack and retrieved the said "flour".

"Woah! Not that much, here." Sven stepped behind me and put his hand over mine. "Here, we just need a cup of it." he helped me fill up the cup all the way to the last red line on it.

"This is a cup?" I asked.

"Yep, now add that to this bowl. And measure out the same amount for the milk. But put it into this bowl instead, OK?" He asked while he pushed a somewhat smaller bowl towards me. I nodded my head and began to pour the milk into the cup and once I got it to the one cup line I put it into the other bowl like Sven told me to.

"Great. Now I 'll put in the egg." Sven lifted up a white ovular thing and hit it against the side of the bowl. With his hands he was able to open it and a yellow-ish, orange thing came out of it. "And now we need these." Sven went to the drawer next to him and took out one big spoon and a really little spoon. "Here," he said handing me the big one. "Use the tablespoon and get the sugar with that, fill the spoon all the way up and I'll get the baking powder, salt, and vegetable oil with the teaspoon."*****

I nodded, still somewhat confused with all of the terminology but did my job anyway. With the giant spoon I got out the sugar and put that into the bowl. I was extra careful not to get too much or drop it on the floor. By the time I had gotten my job done, Sven finished up his and put it into the bowl with milk. He gave me a bigger spoon, made out of wood this time, and told me to mix the "dry ingredients" whatever that meant. I looked over at Sven to see he was done.

"I think I'm done." I told him.

"Good, put it into my bowl." He helped me put the contents of my bowl into his. "Mix this up for me, okay?" I nodded as i put my spoon into the bowl to mix it.

As I mixed up the bowl, I saw Sven got out some kind of round metal object with a handle. He put it on top of his... stove I think it's called. And when he turned the knob, a fire started under the metal object.

"You can put the chocolate chips in the batter while I get the pan ready." Sven told me. I reached in front of me to grab the bag of chocolate chips. I tipped over the already opened bag over the bowl. About a handful of the chips fell in. I looked over to Sven to see if it was enough. "You can put more in. As much as you want, you seem like a pretty big chocolate lover, at least I am so a lot more than that."

I smiled when I was permitted to use as many as I wanted. I turned the bag upside down, over the bowl. Half of it's contents fell out before Sven took the bag and put it right side up again.

"Woah! I know I said I like chocolate but, not that much!" Sven and I began to laugh as I mixed the chips into the batter. "Either way, they look pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, when can we eat 'em?" I asked excitedly

"As soon as we cook them." He responded.

"Well hurry up then." I huffed with my arms crossed. I heard Sven chuckle as he ladled out spoonfuls of the batter in different parts of the pan. After some time, Sven was done, and we both had five pancakes each. We brought the plates of pancakes to his kitchen table.

"Cut them like this." Sven told me. He held his knife and fork and cut all five of his pancakes into fours. I tried to copy his movements and was able to sloppily cut my pancakes too. "Oh wait!" Sven suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh my god, what now?" I asked exasperated. I had the pancake all of just two inches away from my mouth, can't a guy just eat his first chocolate pancakes in peace? I guess not.

"They taste better with syrup." Sven replied, setting a bottle filled with an amber-y brown thick substance on the table. "Go ahead, put some on your pancakes."

I turned the bottle upside down and watched the thick liquid slowly come out of the bottle's nozzle. I put the bottle back down and took my fork to pierce a pancake. Once I had it on my fork, I brought it to my mouth and tasted my first chocolate chip pancake.

"This is friggin' delicious!" I said with my mouth full.

"I'm glad you like them." Sven said laughing slightly at my childish behavior. But I couldn't help it! They were friggin' delicious! Like, really super awesome and... look, they were really good, OK? "You know Train," Sven started and I looked up to give him my attention. Well, most of it anyway, I still had a few pieces of pancake to eat.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out today?" He asked me. I immediately stopped chewing and looked at him. "I mean, to buy you clothes and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I'd love for you to stay just like this all the time but, well I figure you'd want to stay like yourself when people are here instead of a cat all of the time. Plus, it would just be a hell of a lot easier too. So whaddaya say?" he asked me.

"S-sure, can I?" I asked, feeling my body feel with hope and anticipation.

"Yeah, we just gotta find you a hat... and you'll have to keep your tail inside of your pants when we go out."

"I can do that! I'll go get dressed now!" I jumped up and went to go to Sven's room. Then I realized something and came back to the kitchen where I found a waiting Sven. He had his arms crossed when I came back to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I... don't know where your clothes are or which will fit me..." I looked down embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go find something." He lead me back to his room. Sven went to a big wardrobe first. It took him a while to find what he was looking for. "Oh, good. I thought I still had this." Before I could ask what it was, he slapped the object on my head. "You like the Yankees, right?"

"I don't really know what they are actually." I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror that he had on his wall. "Well, it covers my ears so that's good." I said gesturing to the navy blue thing that was on my head.

"Here." I heard before a pair of pants were thrown onto my head.

"Hey!" I squeaked in surprise. Did I just fuckin' squeak?

"Sorry, those might be baggy, but they look like the only pair that will fit you sort OK-ish. And here," this time he handed me the item instead of throwing it. It was a regular blue t-shirt. "Oh, shoes... hm, what size do you think you are?"

"Um... size cat?" I thought out loud, confused. Sven went to his bed and began to look under it.

"Good, they're still here. I've never been so happy for that boy to be such a scatter-brain." He took his hand out from under his bed to show what used to be a pair of white Adidas. "And here are some socks," He told me after going to a drawer across the room. "I'll leave so you can put them on, tell me when you're done."

"O-OK..." I said hesitantly. I wonder how this will go... what do I even want? damn, I usually just wear whatever made me feel warm, this should be interesting... "I'm done now." I looked at myself as Sven came in. I looked like a regular human, at least I thought so. The jeans were kind of baggy, but I figured i'd be getting new ones anyway, right?

"Great, let me get dressed and we'll be on our way, OK?" I nodded as he flitted around his room to get some clothes. I saw him grab another pair of jeans, but these were darker, and a black v-neck. "Be right back." he told me as he left. I could hear the faucet in the bathroom go on. As I heard the rush of water I sank down to Sven's bed and put my hands behind my head. Well I might as well get comfortable if i'm gonna wait, I thought. Pushing the hat's lid down, over my face, I felt myself slip from reality. Quickly I found myself slip all the way into a light sleep.

I actually had a quick dream, even though I was just having a quick nap. It started with me as a black kitten walking next to a real busy street. A yellow and black car drove by me slowly and I heard music coming from it. I didn't know the song but I liked the beat of it.

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,

Sit talking up all night,

Saying things we haven't for a while,

We're smiling but we're close to tears,

Even after all these years,

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

Oooooh, for the first time

Oooooh, for the first time

Then I felt strong hands hold me. I looked over my shoulder to find Sven looking at me fondly. Suddenly I became my regular neko self and Sven began to pet my head softly. I purred as we found ourself back at his home, on his couch. I was on his lap and he still continued to pet me. I looked into his eyes and say that he was beginning to speak.

Train... Train... Train...

"Sven..." I sighed out as I turned over, onto my side. I heard Sven's voice in my subconscious, repeating my name.

Train... Train... Train...

"I love you too." I told him. I sighed again when I felt him touch my cheek.

"Train, you have to get now." Instantly my eyes opened. Did he hear me? Please tell me I only said that in my mind...

"Oh, uh... sorry, I thought I'd be able to take a quick nap." I told him, avoiding his gaze.

"It''s OK, we were up pretty early today. Do you still wanna go?" We could always stay here." Sven said concerned.

"No way! I still wanna go!" I exclaimed jumping off of his bed.

"Good," Sven replied with a smile. "Then let's go."

"Wait," I said as he started to turn away from me.

"What?" he asked turning back around to face me.

"Carry me again," I commanded him simply with my arms out. Sven burst out into hysterics.

"I'm not carrying your ass down my patio steps!"

"Well why not?" I pouted "You carried me this morning!"

"Yeah, and no one could see me carrying you from my kitchen, now could they?" I sat back down on his bed , defeatedly with a sad look and I didn't meet his eyes.

"Come on... don't, um-fine!" I looked up at Sven, expectantly. "I'll carry you, but you walk the rest of the way once we get to the front door. Go it?" He asked sternly. I nodded my head vigorously as I got back up and opened my arms up to him again.

I wrapped my legs around his torso as he made his way to the front door. Burying my face into the crook of his neck, I was able to smell Sven's scent. I loved the way he smelled. And as I took more of Sven's scent in, I wished that the walk to the door would be even longer. But of course, because I'm just that much of a jinx, the walk actually seemed even faster than usual.

"OK, you can get down now." He told me. I took my time unwrapping my legs from him but my arms stayed wrapped around Sven's neck. I kept my face in his neck so I was able to still smell him. That's when I realized how he kept his hands around my waist. We stood like that for a while until a knock on the door made me jump slightly and move behind Sven. Looking through the peephole he told me, "it's Leon, I wonder what he wants." He opened the door to reveal the blue haired boy from before. I had to restrain myself not to rush to him and rub against his legs. Regular people don't do that stupid!

"Hey Sven, um, me and Sonia-wanna hang out, and stuff?" He asked awkwardly. He looked over at me once he realized that I was there and when we locked eye he said, "do we know each other? I feel like I've seen you from somewhere..."

"Oh, um, well I doubt it..." I replied.

"Well Sven, are ya gonna introduce us or not?" Leon asked Sven, impolitely.

"Oh, uh... this is Train, and train this is Train." Sven said, opening the door some more so Leon could come in. We shook hands and I smiled at him when he awkwardly gave a slight smirk.

"We were just going to buy stuff, can you come with us?" I asked excitedly.

"Damn, I didn't know you were going anywhere. If you had plans I can just come back later or something." He said.

"No way, come with us, please?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog [I mean kitty cat] eyes and childish pout.

"Uh... ok?"

"Great, now let's all get in the car." Sven said. We all went out of the door and into his blue car.

"I still can't believe you actually bought a nissan versa. I mean I knew you liked Psych and everything-"

"Hey it's not my fault! I actually wanted a red one, but they just so happen to have it in blue. Besides, who doesn't love the blueberry?" Sven asked gesturing to his car.

"Are there blueberries in here too?" I asked remembering the sweet taste of the blueberries.

"No, train, sorry I don't have any in here." I sighed but shook it off, remembering there were still some in his cold box thing.

"Did you ever have a blueberry before?" I asked turning to the right to ask Leon my question.

"Uh, yeah... have you?" He asked me back.

"Yeah, just this morning. And they were real good! Do you like them?"

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "I ate them so much that my hair turned blue." I gasped in shock.

"Really? Can that happen?" I asked horrified. Both Sven and Leon laughed as Sven turned a few buttons in front of him and music began to play. I looked around mesmerized looking for the source of the music. Hey, it's the song from my dream! I realized as I began to hum it under my breath.

"Ahem, Leon, stop messing with Train. He doesn't know certain things, OK?" Sven tried to be stern but he was still laughing too hard.

"I couldn't help it. It was just sarcasm anyway, I didn't know he would take me seriously."

"So my hair won't turn blue then?" I asked clutching at some of my hair that you could see from under the hat.

"No, I was just messing with you... hey, um how old are you?" He asked.

"Um... well I don't know my exact birth date or when I was found by them, so I'm either eighteen or nineteen." I said with a big smile.

"Found? Oh I get it..." Leon said with a sad face. Oh shit, good going Train, now he knows. I cringed waiting for his accusations when he began to speak. "You were adopted, huh Train?"

"Actually, he never really got adopted but he was kind of passed around to different foster families."

"Yeah but then I ran away!" I said cheerily again. Leon looked at me, as my statement sunk in.

"Is that how you met Sven?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, but he had to go back. I figured he wouldn't come back but he visits every now and then."

"Why didn't you ever introduce us? Wait, you're staying for good now right?" Leon asked.

"Sure, as long as Sven will let me stay." I replied.

"Of course you're staying. That's why we're buying you some clothes now."

"Good, I'll help you pick out some clothes then, Train." Leon told me then he inched closer to me and started to whisper, "I wouldn't trust that guy with a wardrobe, he'd probably make you look like some random mini accountant or something."

"Um, I can hear you." Sven said in the front seat.

"Good, ya old man. I know you sew for Eve and everything, but when it come to guys you suck!"

"Damn brat..." Sven mumbled.

"Hey!" Leon said covering his ears, "there are children in this back seat!"

"No, I just see one child." Sven breezily replied.

"Damn old man." Leon said while sticking out his tongue. I laughed at them and soon they both joined in.

"Alright, we're here. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Leon said.

"Hey watch your mouth, kid." Leon stuck his tongue out at Sven again and he pretended not to notice when he brought his attention to me. "How about you Train?"

"I'm real excited." I said truthfully.

"Is this gonna be your first time at a mall too?" Leon asked and I nodded happily. "Then let's go, I promise it'll be awesome." Leon said as he hooked his arm around my neck and took hold of Sven's wrist to drag us along and out of the parking lot.

so... um, you guys don't hate me too much right? Please keep reading this series if you have any suggestions or somethign you want to happen or just wanna say something nice, please comment!

*******chocolate chip pancake recipe from: **

.

**betcha don't hate me too much now, huh?! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

A Train And A Neko

Chapter 5: A New Look

**Sorry guys! things have been pretty hectic. Who knew moving sucked so much old man balls? But i'm getting everything packed and hoping to get at least another chapter up before I move. Just telling you now, that it might take awhile because I'm not gonna have a computer for a little bit... sorry T_T**

**Until then, please enjoy and review for me!**

"Let's go in through the food court." Leon suggested. "'Cause I'm starving!" As we got closer to the entrance, I shrank behind Sven and Leon in slight fear.

"Sure, I could go for some pizza , how about you Train?" Sven asked.

"Pizza?" I asked. They both turned around to me with flabbergasted faces. "What?" I asked.

"We're gonna go and eat pizza, right now!" Leon declared grabbing my hand and leading me hurriedly into the giant building.

As soon as we entered into the "mall" Leon made a quick right with Sven following right behind him. At first, I was stuck to one spot taking all of the new scenery. People were all over and they were all different. My sensitive ears picked up jumbles of conversations making one monotonous rumble.

My ears twitched slightly under Sven's hat hearing other tiny, pudgy humans (babies, I think they're called) in what looked like mini cars either crying or spitting up on themselves. I cringed at the sight until one looked at me. Under the tiny human's, er I mean baby's, eyes I felt a smile spread on my lips. Her warm brown eyes twinkled as she smile and laughed.

"Train, come on! Do you want some pizza, or not?" Leon bellowed.

"Coming," I said as I jogged over to him and Sven. I had made it to the open door of the pizza place, called "Uncle Morty's" when the smells hit me. Everything smelled so delicious, they almost put Sven's chocolate chips pancakes to shame as my mouth salivated.

"Aw come on Kyoko," I heard Sven whine. "You owe me one!"

"Fine, fine... but only because I love you!" Said the giggling girly voice. I felt a pang in my chest when Sven smiled at her. I tried to calm down once I noticed my jealousy had made my pulse quicken. I stayed back by the door until I felt like I was truly calm. "OK, so one slice of plain pizza, one slice of meat lovers with extra, extra sausage, one anchovy slice, one side of onion rings, and another side of mozzarella sticks. That's all, right?"

"Um, what about our sodas?" Leon asked.

"Yeah whatevs. And ya want three vanilla cream sodas too, anything else sir?"

"Nah, that's all we need." Sven told her.

"Great. Sixteen seventeen, Sven." she told him.

"I love discounts." Sven said cheerily.

"It'll be done in a little while. But why do you need all of this food?" Kyoko asked.

"'Cause our buddy here needs to try it. He hasn't had any of this stuff before and I wanna be able to see his face when he takes his first bite." Leon interjected.

"Wait, I thought it was just you two."

"Wow, gee thanks. I mean, yeah, Sven's a lardo. But I keep my girlish figure." Leon joked and rolled his eyes when Sven started to scowl at him.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant. So who else is here? Is it him over there." She asked excitedly as she pointed towards the door that I leaned against.

"This is Train," Sven told her as he made his way over to me and brought me to Kyoko. "He's a stray cat that I found and decided to keep. And this is Kyoko, Train."

"Oh sure, so you introduce them!" Leon said, poking Sven in his side.

"Shut up, brat." Sven replied with a mock scowl.

"You should stop doing that, it's probably how you got those deep ass wrinkles." Leon mumbled. Sven lightly pushed him to the side and Leon retaliated with poking his stomach. As they continued, I shook Kyoko's hand shyly.

"Holy crap! Your eyes are gorgeous!" Kyoko used the hand that she was shaking to bring me closer. Our faces were only centimeters apart and I instantly felt a blush spread across my face.

She brought our faces even closer. I didn't hear Sven and Leon continuing their fake argument. And once I looked towards them, I saw how Sven and Leon were watching us. Leon was smiling but Sven's eyes held a look of jealousy, just like how I did from before.

"Well, that's really nice of you Kyoko, but maybe you should let Train get his personal space back." He said irritably.

"Wait, is that why Sven called you a cat? Because of your eyes I mean." Kyoko asked letting go of my hand and allowing me to step back some.

"I, um, I guess so. Nice to meet you." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Aw, he's so cute and shy. And polite! Leon," she said turning serious and looking at the blue haired boy beside me. "You better not change him!" Then she went behind her to retrieve three triangular shaped things from an oven and on a tray.

"You better not change him, 'cause I'm Kyoko and I'm a big ho-"

"I can hear you dumb ass," Kyoko interrupted his (really) bad impersonation of her voice as she put golden breaded circles and cylindrical shapes onto the same tray. He didn't even try to sound like a girl and it sounded more like a retarded walrus instead of Kyoko. "And I don't even sound like that."

"I don't even sound like that," Leon said in his same retarded voice. They stuck their tongues out at each other and Sven and I laughed at them.

"OK, why don't you two go pick a spot to sit before Kyoko tries to poison our food." Sven suggested.

"Who says I haven't already?" Koko asked.

"Good point, Sven said, "guess that's why these onion rings are to die for then."

"Corny old man," Kyoko laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Leon and I laughed as we made our way into another part of the shop. He lead me to a place full of different chairs. He went over to one of the longer chairs and sat on it. He patted on the chair and I went over to where he had gestured for me to sit down. Just as I had made contact with the red chair/bench object, I heard a ringing sound.

Oh baby when you dance like that

You make a man wanna speak spanish

¿Como se llama? (Si)

Bonita (Si)

"Stupid phone," he muttered patting himself around his grey hoodie (and with a leather jacket over it) covered torso. A look of realization finally came to his face as his hand went to his back pocket of his dark denim pants. "Hey Sonia!" Leon greeted once he took a rectangular object from his pocket. I looked around to find Sonia as I wondered where she was. I finally realized that her voice came from the thing in Leon's hand. I'll just ask Sven about that later... I thought silently as Leon continued speaking.

"What, you can't come? What for?" Leon's face fell as he asked his questions. I heard her voice even though her my ears were under Sven's hat.

"Perdon. I sorry, Leon. Mi abuelo, he is, um, not feel good. I'm at hospital now. I'm sooo sorry Leon. I wanted to come but-"

"It's ok, Sonia." Leon's voice softened but his eyes filled with compassion. "Give my regards to Señor Rodriguez for me, okay."

"Aw, Leon! You accent, is much better now!" Sonia beamed. "I'll see you tomorrow, si?"

"Of course, Sonia. But only if I can get you alone." Leon said with a sly smirk.

"LEON!" You could hear the blush in her words. Eventually She calmed down and talked again. "I... I would l-like this. Yes, sure Leon and-" she was cut off by spanish being spoken in the background. "Si mama. Leon I have go, ok?"

"OK, Sonia, I'll see you tomorrow." Leon said with a small emotional smile. His smile made my lips twitch up just by listening to them, I could feel their love even though they weren't even next to or in front of each other. "I love you Sonia, te amo." Leon whispered.

"Te amo, Leon." Then Leon hung up as a blush spread over his cheeks when he realized I was still there.

"Um, so.. yeah, you heard that I guess."

"It was sweet." I told him genuinely. "How long have you two been together?"

"Our three year anniversary is coming up soon." Leon said impishly. Before I could ask another question Sven came out carrying two large trays with all of our food on it.

"Alright, the new Mona Lisa is now served, go ahead and eat. But, Train," I looked up when my name was called. I was slightly distracted from the new smell that infiltrated my nostrils so it took me a minute to realize what was going on. "You should get the first bite." Sven finished.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Leon said.

Tentatively, I took a bite out of my pizza. It had small fish on it, and the smell mixed with the aroma of the already fragrant pizza had made my mouth water. The pizza was hot, really really hot. But I could've cared less, the pizza was amazing!

"This is..." I trailed off, not knowing how to describe it.

"Fuckin' awesome?" Leon tried and after some consideration, I nodded in agreement.

"I knew you'd like it, how are the anchovies?" Sven asked me.

"They're, uh, f-fuckin' awesome too?" I said uncertainly. Leon and Sven both started to laugh and I felt my cheeks heat up from it.

"Aw, hell yeah. that was so worth wakin' up for this morning!"

"Didn't Kyoko just say not to take his innocence away from him?" Sven asked through his laughter.

"Who cares? Oh God, Train. You're friggin' hilarious, don't change that alright?" Leon said looking back at me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, sure?" I told him as I bit back into my pizza. I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a smile when I saw Leon in the corner of my eye still smiling at me. Then we heard Sven cough into his fist.

"Well, we should hurry up in here so we can go buy Train some clothes." Sven told us. He wasn't smiling anymore and he seemed a little peeved.

"He is wearing clothes, old man." Leon informed him.

"I mean some legit clothes, kid. And more of them." Sven returned to his normal self and I smiled when we made eye contact. But I ducked my head to avert his gaze when I felt my cheeks grow hotter from his gaze. We hastily finished our pizza and put what was left of of the onion rings and mozzarella sticks in a brown bag and headed out.

"Oh, wait!" A voice said before we had made it out of the pizza place. "Don't forget to stop by here around four, ok?" The girl from before, Kyoko, said.

"I'm not giving you a ride home, squirt." Sven joked.

"Please, I got a car, unlike someone," Kyoko responded staring at Leon. Then she turned to me, "I just want to see how the makeover turns out. So stop by, 'kay?" She must have over heard our conversation, I thought.

"O-of course," I said with a small, shy smile. Kyoko squealed at (what I guessed was) my "cuteness" and said her final goodbye before getting back to work.

"Where should we start?" Sven asked me with an endearing smile. Before I could answer him Leon started to speak instead.

"Smart move," he said as he stretched his limbs a little as he walked out behind us, "asking the guy who never been to the mall where he wants to go. I say we start at H&M." Leon finished.

"I like the name, can we go there?" I asked facing Sven.

"Sure, let's go," he said as he lead the way. I smiled as Leon jogged to keep up with me. I just couldn't help this nervous energy, I couldn't wait to see my first, whatever they call these things.

Finally Sven came to a stop and I looked up to find a red H&M sign staring back at me. My smile grew even more when Sven lead us inside and to the right.

"This side has all the clothes for guys," Leon told me and I nodded to show I was listening. "Alright, first things first," Leon started making me and Sven stop in our tracks. "What kind of look were you going for?"

"Um, look? I thought we were buying clothes..."

"No, I mean, yeah we are. But what kind of style did you want I guess. You know, like what kind of clothes do you like and want?" Leon asked.

"Hmmm... that's-that's a real good question." I heard Leon sigh and I bowed my head a little.

"Why don't we look around for a bit, and whatever jumps out at you, we can get. OK?" Sven told me. I was about to nod but then a look of terror fell over my face.

"Wait, things will jump out at me in here?!"

"No, he means if there's something you like just tell us and we'll get it." Leon said leaning against a column that connected the floor to the roof.

"Oh, um, fine then." I said turning to look at Sven. "Where should we start?"

"How about over there, where it says 'Essentials'."

"Hey, that was your first good call today. Good job, old man." Before Sven could say any witty comeback, Leon grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the Essentials display of racks and tables.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Leon asked.

"Um, black?" I said with a nostalgic smile.

'Then here," he held up a black v-neck t-shirt. "Everyone needs black, and how about white too?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"What about pants, what kind do you want?"

"Eh? The... long kind?" I said uncertainly.

"I mean do you want baggy or skinny?" he clarified.

"What does that mean?" I felt my head cock to one side as a look of confusion positioned itself onto all of my facial features.

"How about we just get all the kinds that they have and we'll see which ones you like." I nodded my head as Leon put random objects into my hands. "Now, do you want regular jeans or colored ones?"

"Both." I said after some contemplation.

"Hm, that's actually real smart. Yeah how about red, everyone needs red right?"

"I like red," I said enthusiastically.

"Good," he said with a chuckle. "Let's go to the fitting room then." He lead me to the back of the store. "Um, five." Leon told the women who stood behind a desk. She handed Leon a neon green rectangular object with a bolded black number five on it. "Pick any of the stalls, they're pretty much all empty, except for the last three or four. You came just at the right time, another hour or so and we'd be packed." The woman (well she really didn't look that much older than Leon and I) smiled at us.

"Thank you... um, Maria." Leon said after squinting his eyes and staring at the right side of her light pink vest. Said girl, Maria, smiled and continued putting clothes on triangular things and smacking her gum. Hearing the sound made me flinch a little bit.

"Go ahead in, I'll wait out here." I listened to Leon and went into one of the openings next to me. I heard Leon move something and when I turned around I found a long curtain-like fabric covering the way I had come. Looking at the bundle of clothes in my hand, I debated what I should wear first. "Try the pants on first, Train. So we know what kind we should get for the rest of this time." Looks like I was able to decide now.

I was able to get the pants on easily (careful to keep my tail in it) than a thought occurred to me and I slipped on the white v-neck with the pants. Before I could stepped out, I heard Sven's voice behind my curtain.

"There you are, how do you move so fast?"

"Oh shut up, old man. Train's 'bout to try on some pants." Leon told Sven

"What kind did you guys get?" Sven asked.

"We got one of each kind, but I'm not sure which he's gonna come out with first. TRAIN ARE YA' READY?!" Leon belted the last part making me flinch, I stuffed my ears back into the hat and made my way out.

"OK, so which kind of pants are these?" I asked.

"Those are the baggy kind, and good the t-shirt fits, now try on the skinny jeans." Leon prodded. I nodded, avoiding Sven's gaze in embarrassment. All of a sudden I felt so self conscious. After pulling on the red skinny jeans, I swapped my white t-shirt for the black one.

"I'm coming out now," I told them.

"You look good in skinny jeans," Leon smiled and whistled making me blush. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror?" Leon asked. I shook my head no looking up finally meeting Sven's gaze. I wish I hadn't because my cheeks immediately inflamed and I felt my heart at least triple in speed.

"Wh-what do you think, Sven?" I asked him.

"You look... ahem, great. Very nice Train." He tried to regain his composure but failed miserably. I smiled at him and let out an airy laugh.

"Oooh! You do look good in skinny jeans." Said the girl from behind the counter. "Is this a makeover?"

"Yep," Leon answered as I nodded.

"If you want, I could help. It would be like having your own personal assistant for fashion! I mean I know you're a guy and all, but it would still be fun, right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah! I need all the help that I can get. So what should I do now?" I asked.

"Just leave it to me! I'm gonna get some clothes. I'm not exactly sure what you like so if you don't like something tell me, ok?" I nodded and she motioned for me to wait before she disappeared and left to the other part of the store. Her swishing black skirt of her dress with pink roses over it was the last thing I saw of her. Maria came back just as quick as she left.

"What'cha get 'im?" Leon asked having little patience.

"A whole outfit, well a few actually! Just to see what kind of style you would go for." She said looking at Leon and Sven and then back to me. "Here's the first one," she said gesturing the something in her hand. Maria placed dark pants over her desk. On top of that she placed a white t-shirt and red leather jacket over it. The t-shirt had a black and white (mostly black) picture of a city and it had random lights peaking out from certain buildings on it that was red and under it was the word: URBAN (written in the "Lobster" font) in red as well. "And this one."

This time she placed a longer kind of t-shirt (I think they called these guy tank tops) that had a British flag on it, in black and white. A light grey sleeveless hoodie was placed over this and it was paired with black pants and a darker shade of grey suspenders. Then she placed the last outfit right next to it. It was a jean jacket that had a black leather material for the hood and sleeves of it. Under this was another white t-shirt that showed a black and white picture of a cat's face, only it's light blue eyes were in color, the picture made me smile slightly. And finally it had blue pants to go with it.

"And, I figured you were someone who was into hats." Maria smiled and gestured to the hat on my head, " and I just prefer beanies myself, and well, both are pretty awesome. So here," Maria gave me a dark grey beanie and a pair of black glasses.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They're called hipster glasses. They're really cool, at least I think so. But do you like them?" I put them on and smiled when I caught my reflection in the mirror behind her

"They are pretty cool." I told her with a smile.

"Great now," she said gesturing to the clothes, "which do you like?"

"I actually like... all three. Especially the second one."

"So you like black, eh?" Maria asked.

"Well... it's kind of my lucky color." I looked over to Sven and we shared a special smile before I turned my attention back to Maria.

"Great. Do you want to still look around? Or I can help you out in other stores. My break isn't coming anytime soon, but my friends in the other stores can help. Just tell 'em Maria sent you and told them to help you out, 'kay?" I nodded and smiled a completely genuine smile. When she put her hand out I reached for it but pulled her closer to me to hug her. What can I say? I'm an affectionate cat.

"Thank you for helping me!" I told her.

"Oh, um, sure. Well, I have to work in storage now so you should be fine now." Maria's originally pale face turned a light pink and she looked down as she left us in the dressing room again. I turned back to Sven and Leon once Maria left. Leon looked at me like I had just won a lifetime's worth of tuna.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have totally asked for her number." I gave him an incredulous/confused look as Sven began to seethe a little

"Well, let's go pay for the clothes." Sven said.

"Wait, try them on first, Train. They have to fit if you actually wanna wear them."

"OK then." I walked back behind the curtain with all of the clothes in my hand. I wonder why Sven gets like that. It's usually so random. I wonder if it's for the same reasons as me...

I blushed once I had realized what I had just said, er, thought. I had gotten the first outfit on with the leather jacket and everything seemed to fit. "It fits," I told them through my curtain.

"Well, let us see, dummy." I heard Leon's voice float through to my side of the curtain. Stepping out I heard both of them go completely silent.

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't think I had looked that bad when I saw myself in the mirror.

"You really look good in skinny jeans." Sven told me. And I instantly blush.

"Pervy old man." Leon said as he lightly smacked the back of Sven's head.

Once I had tried on all of the outfit, we walked out of the fitting room and went towards the front of the store.

"Here comes Sven's least favorite part of shopping, actually paying for something." Leon jabbed his finger at Sven's side, making him jump slightly.

"Aw shaddup." Sven told him as another girl put the clothes in the bag. Once everything was "paid for" (whatever that meant) we found ourselves outside of H&M. "Where to now?" Sven asked us.

"Hot Topic?" Leon suggested looking back at me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Hold on, lemme just check if you'd actually be into it. Here, put this in your ear." It like something like weird kind of bean on a string. Then I realized that I couldn't put this, whatever thing-y into my ear without showing that they were actually cat ears.

"I, um, have sensitive ears so..." I said gesturing to what was under my new beanie hat.

"Oh, it's fine." He took the beans off of his phone and a song began to play. It was a nice song, I liked it. A smile found it's way onto my face and I let it stay there. But sven's face fell a little as he tried to cover his ears.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's a band called 'Get Scared' and it also has Craig Mabbitt in it too. And that song was called 'Sarcasm'."

"Well, I liked it!" I said.

"Good, you'll fit right in, unlike a certain old man... Follow me!" Leon walked up a flight of stairs and took a right ignoring Sven who was about to say something (that was probably about Leons old man comment again), after a little bit more walking I came face to face with this "Hot Topic" place. The first thing that caught my attention was the music. It was loud, but this actually didn't bother me. And I liked the song too, it wasn't "Get Scared" at least I didn't think so because a girl was singing instead of a guy.

"Hold on, I'll meet you back here in a little while, OK?" I turned around to look at Sven. Leon had a knowing smile on his lips but I was still confused as to why Sven didn't want to come in with us.

"Aw, don't mind him, Train. Let the man have his smokes." Leon told me as he lightly slapped my back with the palm of his hand.

"Smokes?" I asked looking at the both of them. Sven took a small, green rectangular box out of his pocket.

"These are called cigarettes, and you smoke them. Well, I do but you shouldn't. Especially you," he said pointing at Leon. Leon didn't even flinch, he just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "But I can't smoke them in there," Sven continued, "so I'll be back in a little while."

"Oh, OK. Don't be too long though." I smiled and waved as Sven made his way back around the corner.

"I'm so glad he's gone, now we can really have some fun." Leon declared as he marched into Hot Topic with a devious smirk.

I followed his lead and stayed right behind him, not wanting to be lost or left behind. Then something shiny caught my eye. Looking to my right, I saw it sitting on a table next to other miscellaneous things. The table had a sign on it that said Sale 75% off. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant but I went closer to the table to get a closer look at it anyways. It was a black piece of leather with small silver spikes going around it. It was a cool looking collar. I always wanted one and this one seemed really even better what I had ever imagined. And right next to it was another kind of collar, really it was a mere strip of red leather but I still wanted it.

"You want that?" I heard an incredulous Leon ask from behind me. I turned around and nodded enthusiastically at Leon who had started to smile.

"You're just like Sonia, you start looking at accessories and then you have no more money for clothes." He laughed and smiled fondly at his memories.

"Can I get them?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hell yeah, those two things are pretty much the only things you said you wanted without someone asking you to look at them. I told you tell me what you like and you'd get it right?" I nodded my head. "So, that's what's gonna happen. Now come on," Leon placed his hand on my shoulder to bring me the back of the store, "let's go get you some more clothes."

"OK!" I exclaimed following Leon again with my two new collars in my hand. He brought me over to a wall that was covered in hoodies. "I like... this one!" I said pointing to a black one with white stitching.

"I guess you really do like black, but everyone does need at least one black hoodie." Bringing the hoodie down, I saw Leon's whole face change.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked concerned. Leon turned it around and gestured to the hood of it. Right on the hood were two black cat ears. I started to laugh and after a while Leon joined me, even though I'm sure that he didn't get my reasoning for it.

"I still... want it, though... can I, can I get it..?" I asked trying to calm my breathing.

"Sure, anything else. How 'bout some pants. They've got even cooler ones here. Come on." He gestured over to another wall and we walked over to it.

I smiled and pointed to a pair of tattered (and cool!) looking pants. One side held stars while the other had horizontal stripes on it but both parts were in black and white. The left side had a big hole around the part where my knee would go and smaller ones higher up, the right side had smaller and medium sized holes towards the bottom of it but some strings were still attached to the sides of it.

"I like those too, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Damn, those are pretty cool. I almost didn't even see them, you're good Train, real good. I think someone might like skinny jeans now." I smiled at Leon and grabbed a pair of the skinny jeans. "Hold on, try getting a 32," Leon told me eying my waist. I nodded and put the pair of pants back but then I froze.

"Ummm..."

"Look at the tag on them." Leon told me grabbing another pair of the pants. "See? This one is a 32." He pointed to a tag that was attached to the waistband of the pants. "Oh, and here," reaching behind him, Leon picked up a black guy tank top that had a black and white bald eagle on it and gave it to me. "Now try this on, the fitting room is right over there." Leon turned me around and pointed to a red door (actually the whole place was red, all of the walls were red) that was a few feet away from us. I nodded and walked over to the fitting room as Leon held the hoodie for me.

Walking into the room, I closed the heavy door behind me. Again, the pants fit easily but I made my tail stay into the pants. I made sure that my tail would fit into my pants by putting it into the leg part of them. Then after that I took of my t-shirt to put on the tank top. I almost knocked off the hipster glasses in the process. I put the tank top on and fixed the beanie and hipster glasses and made my way out to Leon.

"Da-amn!" Leon said and smiled at me. He gestured to Sven (who must have just came in) to turn around. When he faced me, his whole face changed.

"Do I look bad?" I asked. When I had looked in the mirror I thought I looked fine, but maybe I was wrong?

"No, no. I'm just shocked is all. But you look, really-" he was cut off by the squeals of two girls behind him. One had long light pink hair and dark brown eyes (that almost looked black), she wore all pink too. Her dark pink sleeveless jumper with light pink stitching of a skull was paired with light pink socks (that matched her hair) and black combat boots. The other had wavy auburn hair in a messy bun with a red scarf around her head and hazel eyes and freckles. Here outfit was dark jean shorts a black tank top with pictures of red bows on it and some black boots as well.

"Wow, you look awesome! Do you mind if I take a picture for my photography class?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to find someone who 'caught our eye'" The ginger said with air quotes, "and the theme of our picture had to be something about America and you're perfect!"

"Um, sure, if it's for-for a project, than I-I guess so." I said looking down as a blush came to rest on my cheeks. This made the girls squeal some more.

"Great! Can we go outside, the lighting is perfect for a few picture. If you don't mind..." the ginger asked.

"Well, I have to pay for this stuff first-"

"Oh, we work here, and this is our shift. We can vouch for you, as long as you don't tell anyone we did this on our shift,OK? Just come out the back way and follow us." Pinkie told me. They both made their way to another door. I looked back to Sven and Leon and saw Leon winking and Sven looking off to the side with a strange look on his face. I frowned before both girls literally pushed me out with them.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked them when we had finally made it outside.

"Just sit on the concrete and act like we're not here." The auburn girl said, as Pinkie took a big red metal rectangle thing from her black and white striped bag that rested on the ginger's back.

"OK..." I said reluctantly lowering myself to the ground. I sat with one of my legs up and started to think about Sven. why did he look like that before I left? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, perfect!" Said the pink haired girl. A flash went off and I immediately turned towards them.

"You're supposed to act like we're not here, silly!" The ginger told me with fake sternness.

"Sorry," I mumble as I began to blush again. They squealed and made their red rectangle flash some more. Eventually I just forgot about them as my mind wandered back to Sven again. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I put my chin against my knees. He loves me, doesn't he? Well I love him, but I really don't know what he thinks of me. What if he's only doing this out of pity? That last thought bummed me out a little bit, I looked up at the sky to try and forget my thoughts.

"Oh my god, you're friggin' amazing at this. Have you ever done this professionally?" Pinkie asked me.

"Hm? Oh, um no." I said with my eyes cast down.

"Well you really are good! Alright, I think we got it, a few actually. Thanks for your help..."

"Train," I told the ginger.

"Well, thanks!" They said at the same time and showed me the way back in. I was greeted by Leon and Sven stayed behind him.

"Go change back so we can go and pay for 'em, 'kay?" Leon told me, I nodded solemnly and went into the fitting room. I put on my original clothes and went back out to Leon and Sven. "Great give all the clothes to me, I'll bring 'em to the cashiers." I gave all of the bundles of clothes to Leon who happily skipped away once I gave them to him. Sven still held the same look on his face and he wouldn't even look at me.

"Sven? Are you ok?" I asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I-yeah. Go ahead and change, me and Leon will be in the front." He turned around but I grabbed his wrist, making him turn around and finally look at me.

"Wait, you're... you're not mad at me right?" I asked looking down.

"What? No, I-" Sven looked around nervously and before I could ask him what he was doing, I felt his lips on mine again. Feeling the soft pressure of his lips made me instantly close my eyes and melt into him. A few seconds hadn't even passed when I felt Sven's kiss become a little more desperate as I felt myself being pushed back against a wall.

I started to pull him closer as soon as I felt the wall against my back. All too soon I felt him start to pull away from me. His lips separated from mine but I found my hands acting on their own accord when they brought Sven's face back to mine to keep kissing him. His mouth had parted slightly with surprise from what I had done. I was a little surprised myself, but I couldn't help but to feel addicted to Sven and his tongue. Feeling the texture of his tongue against mine, I started to purr and felt my ears twitch uncomfortably under my beanie.

The door to the changing room was next to us and I felt Sven guide us into it. My purrings grew a little louder in my chest once the door was closed and locked by Sven. All the while, our lips never parted. I was glad that it was full door so no one could know that we were both in here doing... this. Sven pulled back again, but this time I let him stop kissing me finally satisfied. Then realization hit making my cheeks instantly burn from embarrassment. I felt Sven's gaze on me.

"That's why I was acting like that all day." He told me, leaning closer to me as his arm stayed on the wall behind him to keep his balance. Sven kissed my forehead and continued talking but not before my blush became even darker. "I wanted to do this, pretty much all day and I wanted the both of us to be alone, but then Leon came along. Then all of these girls kept gawking over you, and I got jealous. But I'm sorry if I made you feel worried." I looked up and made eye contact with him once he had finished.

"It's OK. I-I was kind of like that too," Sven's smile broadened as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, it was when we were in that pizza place and you were with Kyoko... and I, I um..." after a while I just let myself trail off because I couldn't get my brain to work the right way. As soon as our eyes connected I wasn't able to make a single coherent thought. But while I was making a fool of myself my blush had calmed down.

"Stay in here for a little bit, OK? I'll tell you when to come out." I nodded and then I felt Sven peck me on the lips making my blush flare up again. Sven smirked as he exited from the changing room. I tried to gather myself as I changed back into my original clothes. I looked behind me and into the mirror and saw how my blush had gone down again. I jumped when I heard banging on the changing room's door.

"Hey, Train, are you done in there yet?" It was Leon's voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said opening the door.

"What were you doing in there?" He questioned.

"Just trying something else on, but it didn't fit. And I didn't really want it either." I told him.

"Is that what you were trying on?" I heard Leon ask incredulously. Turning around I saw a long fake black cat tail lying on the bench that was inside of the changing room.

"Um, yes?"

"Wow, well then. Uh, come on, we'll talk about that later, or you know, maybe not... but let's go to Sven so he can pay for this stuff." I nodded and followed him out towards the front of the store after I gathered the clothes from before. As the girls behind the counter rung all of my stuff up, I felt Sven's eyes on me making me smile.

"You know what, we really appreciated your help today, Train. How about a discount? Here's some coupons." The ginger hands some "coupons" to me and I accepted them with another smile.

"But they don't start until another week, so we'll just give you half off right now." I didn't exactly know what they were all talking about but I just smiled again and told them thank you. Sven took their black bags and handed them to me.

"Have a good day, and come back soon!" Both of the girls waved as we made our way to the front doors of Hot Topic.

"You know," Leon said as we made our way out, "I really hope you don't have that kind of effect on Sonia when you meet her."

"I... can infect people? How?!" I asked astonished.

"No, not infect, have an affect. Just like all the other girls from today. They were all over you, even Sven was drooling-"

"I was not!" Sven insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just don't take my girlfriend, 'kay?" Leon jokingly punched me in the shoulder.

"But if she already likes you I wouldn't be able to do anything to get her attention, obviously! Silly Leon." I said with a smile. "And besides, those girls weren't drooling-"

"Sven was drooling those other girls were just all over you."

"Well, they weren't they all just helped me. Except for the last two, I helped them. Bu you heard them, it was for a project!"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Leon then proceeded to fake cough the word "denial" into his fist. I rolled my eyes and he just laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're bonding and all, but think you could help me here?" Sven asked behind us. It was then that I realized he hadn't talked for a while. Turning around, we saw him carrying all of the bags full of clothes.

"Oh, sorry Sven! I forgot about that stuff!" I went to Sven and help with his bags.

"You guys should go home, I'm gonna go bum a ride from Kyoko since it's like 3:42," Leon said looking at his rectangle again.

"OK, see you later brat." Sven said with a smirk.

"Same to you , perv. And Train," I turned back around to look at Leon, "watch out for the pervy old man." He then ran the opposite way as he laughed. I turned to see a peeved Sven but i couldn't help myself and I laughed anyways.

"Come on Train, let's get you home." I nodded and followed Sven back the way we came. I spread myself out and curled slightly to fit in the back seat as my eyes started to slowly drifted closed. I felt Sven remove my beanie and pat my head making me purr in my half conscious state. "Cute," I heard Sven murmur. Sleep overtook me before I could tell that I wasn't cute, again. there's no denying that I actually am falling for this mind. And with that last thought, I felt the car start to move slowly as I sank even lower into my subconscious.

**Sorry it took so long guys, its longer than usual and i kept procrastinating but finals are over and summer finally came! And just because so many people have read this now, next chapter imma put in some lemons or maybe the chapter after that... not sure but im trying! but im moving so i might not have a computer but i promise im gonna put up wat i can and as fast as i can too!**

**thanks for the support!**

**Can i has some reviews pwetty pweeeeeeease?!**


End file.
